Living With Multiple Ladies
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: An author who wishes to remain anonymous asked us to write this story for him. Basically, it's gonna tell what it's like living with multiple ladies in the same den. Crossover because Jenna from the Balto movie is here. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

HUMPHREY'S POV

I had grown up a lone wolf. I was never born to a pack. My father apparently took off before I was born, and my mother died when I was almost ready to venture off on my own permanantly. I had met a few interesting folks along my way, but nothing that grew into a friendship. I made it a habit not to get attached to anyone because I have never been good with goodbyes.

I had dug my own den big enough for upto four wolves incase I had to give a family shelter or protection. I was laying down in front of the den sunning myself on this particularly nice and warm sunny day; when I could hear sticks cracking, but not in a normal pattern. When a normal wolf walks, the stick cracking remains the same, but in this case, it was very erratic. Almost like someone was drunk. I got up to check it out and before I saw the source of the noice, I could smell another wolf, so I got ready for either a fight, or to preform possible medical, or just provide directions.

When I got through the bushes, there standing before me, was a young adult female wolf with cream colour fur. "My name is Humphrey. Are you lost?" she kept looking around and she was very thin. "where are you?" she asked me nervously as she shrunk low to the ground. "can you not see me? I'm literally standing two feet in front of you." "I'm blind." I then got a good look at her eyes. They were a foggy green, but her pupils were white and glazed over. Her stomach rumbled very loudly and she began to get shakey on her feet. She clutched her stomach and winced "I haven't eaten in days… weeks. I'm starving…." I replied "Okay follow the sound of my paw steps." she nodded and I began stomping back to my den, leading her back.

When we got there, I said "Just wait here for a few minutes while I get you something to eat. "okay." I then went to a nearby field where I saw a lone deer grazing. I looked around, making sure she didn't have a fawn or that there wasn't a hunter nearby. I slowly kept up on her and I lunged at her and I ripped out a chunk of her throat. She dropped to the ground kicking and flailing, but that stopped moments later. I dragged her back to my den and I brought it inside and asked her "Whats your name?" "Daria." "Okay Daria. You need to eat slow. If you have been days or even weeks without food, if you suddenly eat and lot of food fast, you'll puke it all up. So eat slow. There is plenty of food here." she nodded and d I led her over to the carcass and said "I take it you can handle it from here right?" she nodded and poked the deer once with her nose before taking a large bite out of one of the back legs.

To my surprise, she followed my instructions and took her time eating. After she took a few bites she said "I can't thank you enough for your hospitality Humphrey." I chuckled and said "I live by my own set of rules. Rule number one, always help those who need it." she nodded and said "Wise." she then continued eating.

After eating slowly, she had eaten an entire deer leg bones and all. "Wow… you weren't kidding when you said you hadn't eaten in a long time. She nodded and said "That was amazing. Is there anyway of returning the favour?" "Don't worry about it. I always help out a lady in need. And by judging by how thin you are, looks like we stumbled across eachother just in time." she nodded and asked "Will your mate mind me? I don't want to cause any trouble. If she wants me to go, then I'll be on my way. I chuckled and said "if have no mate, no girlfriend. I live out here on my own. Always have been a rouge." "Oh… you don't get kinda… lonely?" "Not really."

There was an akward moment of silence before I asked "Did you get separated from your pack?" "Yes. I'm from the eastern pack of Jasper. I went for fora walk, and then suddenly it started raining really hard, and it washed away my scent. I've been wandering ever since." I replied "Well, rest here for a while, then we can make the journey back to your pack to get you home safe and sound. I'm sure they are all worried about you." "I don't know about that… I'm just a beta that helps locate caribou." I got confused and asked "Sorry if I sound like like a jerk or like I'm being rude, but how can someone with your… condition, be able to locate caribou?" she smiled and replied "Just cause I can't see a thing, doesn't mean I'm not useful. My senses of smell, taste, touch, and hearing are far superior than that of someone who can see."

I smirked and said "Okay… prove it. What did I have for lunch yesterday by the smell of this bone?" I then picked up a rabbit skull and held it to her nose. She sniffed it a couple of times before she said "That would be Be a rabbit. You missed the brain inside the skull. I wouldn't eat that rabbit brain though, day old rabbit brains sound Kinda sketchy to me." I nodded and said "Impressive." she smiled and said "It's a gift I was born blind, but I quickly learned to navigate the world by touch and smell." I nodded nodded and she asked "Can I touch your face please? It helps me build an image in my mind of what you look like." I nodded and said "Okay." I then picked up her paw and put it on my cheek and she began to slowly move her paw along my face.

After she felt my face for a minute or two, she asked what colour are your eyes?" "Soft blue." "What about your fur?" "a silver grey." she closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and said "If my mind has pieced this together properly, then you are are very handsome guy." I blushed ands said "Thanks."

After talking for a while longer, she let out a loud yawn and asked "Is it okay if I get some rest please Humphrey?" "Of course. Let's get you to my bed. I have a spare I can use." she nodded and I moved beside her, and led her over to my bed before she laid down and said "Good night Humphrey." I smiled and said "Good night Daria."

I then walked over to the spare bed of grass I have and I laid down on it and closed my eyes for the night."


	2. Train stories

HUMPHREY'S POV

Time skip one week.

I woke up in my den across from daria, who has regained alot of her weight. She actually looks normal now instead of like a walking bag of bones. I stretched, and got up and went outside to do my business.

When I came back in, I saw she was awake. "Good morning Daria. How are you feeling today?" she replied "Good. I'm excited to go back home." "Great. I figure we are probably a days ride by train." she replied in a nervous tone "How do you expect me to get on a moving train?" "Simple. We use a log sled, and jump on." "Your fucking crazy if you think your gonna get me in a log sled." "Well, you got any better ideas? I'm all ears." she didn't reply.

"Trust me, I've been to jasper several times. I always take the train. It passes the same spot every week. Today is the day we have to get on, otherwise, wait another week, or walk for two weeks." she sighed and asked "You sure we can both make it?" I replied "Trust me. I didn't live this long by being stupid. We will be just fine. The train car we are going for always has soft padding in it so the landing won't hurt as much." She nodded and said "Okay lead the way." with that, we left my den after I wrote a note in the dirt that read 'To whom it may concern, I will be gone for a week or two. If you find yourself in need of a place to sleep, please look no farther as there is not another den for at least twenty miles in every direction. Please make yourself at home, and when you leave, please don't leave the den a mess. Thank you.'

As we walked, we talked about what out lives were like growing up. "Well, I never knew my father, he basically disappeared from the face of this earth as soon as he found out my mom was pregnant with me, so my mother had to raise me on her own as we traveled. We tried to convince a few packs to accept us, but they only wanted alphas and females for child bearing. So we would move on to the next pack, looking to possibly get accepted. But we never did, and then, shortly before I was ready to say good bye to my mom, she died suddenly in her sleep. So I set off early in my life, learning every day."

She nodded and said "Well, I was born into a pack that only wanted alphas, and women for child bearing, and when my eyes finally opened, I was blind as a bat. I couldn't see anything at all. I kept bumping into stuff. When my pack leader saw me, he said "'A blind girl is no use to us. She can only bear us blind pups.'" he then started to creep towards me to kill me, but my mother picked me up at the last second and took off as fast as she could with me. She hid me in a small bush before leading the attackers away. After that, her spirit is what gave me protection from danger for a long time. Until one day, a young pup by the name of Runt rescued me and brought me to his pack, where I discovered how keen of a sense of smell and hearing I have."

I nodded and when we reached my log sled, I said "Okay. Now we wait for the train." I then sat down waiting. "Wait, you mean to say that your serious about using a log sled?!" "Well normally if it's just me going, I just run along side the train and jump on, but because I have a guest, I'm doing this the safest way possible." she replied "Your one crazy wolf." I chuckled and said "I'm one of a kind."

After waiting for a half hour, I stood up and said as I saw the train come into view "Okay, hang on to me tight, and when I saw now, let go of me." she nodded and put her paws around my belly, and once I saw the front of the train pass the marker I made, I pushed the sled forward, down the hill as we began to gather speed. I could feel daria grip on me tighten. "Now!" she let go of my waist just as I jammed my foot into the snow, catapulting us into the air, and I grabbed daria and I pulled her closer to me, and we hit the open box car. We landed on a bunch of straw.

"Are you okay Daria?" I asked with a chuckle. She replied with annoyance in her voice "I'm never log sledding with you again!" I chuckled and said as I got up and dusted myself off "Well at least the hard part is over. We should be reaching Jasper in the morning. " she then got up and dusted herself off and said "What should we do until then?" I shrugged and said "I think I'm just gonna enjoy the view… oh sorry." she waved her paw in the air and said "It's fine. It doesn't bother me any. Besides, I kinda like letting my imagination create the images of the world around me."

I nodded and said "That's very interesting."

As I watched the scenery change, I happened to notice Daria started to move to the other side of the car as she laid down with her tail in between her legs. "Are you okay Daria?" I asked as I walked closer to her. She blushed and said "I'm fine. It's just comfy here." That's when I suddenly smelled it. She was in heat. "Your in heat?" I asked. She deeply blushed and said "Yes. I just didn't know how you would react… I've never been around a male during my heat. I would usually go to my second den away from the pack." I simply said "It's fine. If need be, then I can stuff some straw I my ears, and stick my head out the window while you handle yourself." she blushed even harder and said in and embarrassed voice "Stop it… I can't control it." I replied "Hey, it was just meant to be a simple joke. I'm fine with it."

She looked up at me and blushed and said "You mean… you don't mind the smell?" I replied with a blush "It actually smells rather nice." she blushed even harder and said "It hate the smell, because it gets me going, and just when I think I got rid of it, it comes back even stronger." I chuckled and said "Well, you can take me up on my offer if you want." she shook her head and said "No, I'll just do my best to ignore it until we get to my pack."

I nodded and asked "How many days were you even wandering for when I found you?" trying to change the subject. "Probably a month." I replied "And from the way you looked, it looked like you hadn't eaten the whole time." "All I managed to find were a few paw fulls of berries." I nodded and said "I would believe it. I'm amazed by the fact you were still even alive, given how long you had been without food or water, plus your… you know…" she simply smiled and said "Just go ahead and call it what it is. It really doesn't bother me." "Your being blind, it's honestly amazing a hunter didn't get you or you didn't wind up as roadkill."

She laughed and said "I find it real easy crossing the roads. I first put my ear to the ground, and listen and feel for vibrations, before running across. I can tell I'm coming up to a road by the smell of it." I nodded and asked "I hope I'm not crossing the line when I ask this, but is it hard? Being blind?" she replied "If I'm in ask foreign area, then yes, being blind is about as much fun as wiping your butt with a combination of devils thorn, and poison oak. If I'm in a familiar area, then I can navigate no problem. When I'm helping hunt, I am usually biting on a stick, with one guy at the end to make sure I don't get lost from the others. When I hone in on the caribou, I give a gentle tug on the stick, and then they follow me."

I nodded, very impressed with her story. She then said "but enough about me. I want to hear some of the stories you have. Being a rouge all your life, you must have some wild stories of adventure." I simply chuckled and asked "Do you want a really wild story about one of my scars, or a less exciting one?" she perked up when I said "Scars." "One about one of your scars please." I simply chuckled, took her paw in mie, put it on my face, and said "Start feeling around, when you find a scar, I'll tell you a story." she nodded, and began to feel around, eventually stopping on my back "This really big one on the middle of your back. It almost feels like a large paw cut you."

I chuckled and said "Settle in, this is gonna be a long one.

FLASHBACK.

I was walking around, looking to find a small den for the night, I really didn't want to dig a den. I had been looking for half an hour now, when I found a very large den. I slowly walked in and called out "Hello! Anybody home?" I waited for a minute or two, without an answer, so I laid down near the back of the den to get some rest.

No sooner had I laid down, than I hear this really loud roar, my eyes shot open, and right at the entrance was a huge brown bear. I tried to run between his legs to escape because he was blocking the only escape route. I had just got my head through his legs, when he slashed me across my back, and I went flying and hit the side of his den wall, knocking the wind out of me. I was struggling to get my air back when the Bear grabbed me by my tail and literally threw me out of his den. When I landed, I cracked a rib, and after laying there for probably half an hour, struggling to get my breath back, I managed to get to my feet and I continued searching feet or a small den.

End flashback

Daria whistled and said "Damn." I nodded and said "Yup. Moral of the story, always sniff around the den before you go in." she nodded and asked "What about rescues? Do you have any stories of folks you resced?" "nothing exciting. Just a few people who got off the beaten path."

She nodded and asked "Are you and fighter?" "Not unless I have to be. If I can tell someone's acting out from delusions, then I just out run them until they pass out, then I help them. If someone's looking to take my food, then we have a problem. First, I'll try to convince them that we can split the animal, and if that doesn't work and they try to fight me for it, it depends on what it is I have. If it's a caribou, which is hard to find around here, I'm gonna fight for it. If it's a small deer, then I'll usually let them have it. If they try to take my den, then I'm fighting no arguments, to trying to reason. I give one warning, then shit gets ugly."

she nodded and I asked "What about you?" "Well I'm not exactly the kind that goes looking for trouble, but if I'm cornered, I have been known to blind a few wolves." I nodded and said "What I meant by that was are you able to hold your own?" she nodded and said "I can, but I don't usually have to." I nodded and she continued by saying "trouble usually finds me in the form of horny guys staring at my fat ass as I walk." she blushed and I said "Hey, don't be embarrassed by having a bit of meat on the back end. I think it looks rather fine. You are in good shape. And, your ass is not fat. You have an athletic body frame, and a thick fur coat. Besides, some girls are just blessed in certain areas of the body by nature."

She giggled and said in an almost seductive voice "You mean, you don't mind my fat butt?" she then gave it a little wiggle. I chuckled and said "Okay I think we should talk about something else because I think your heat is starting to get the better of you." she blushed and said "Your right."

We then continued talking for several more hours until it was dark out. Daria let out a loud yawn and said "Well I think I'm gonna try and sleep a bit." I nodded and said "yeah. I'm gonna try and sleep too. I'm a little tired myself."


End file.
